To Think About You
by GotitasdeSol
Summary: Y es así, casi siempre, ninguno sabe cuando empezó y no están seguros de querer terminarlo. Y cuando no están es ese punto determinado Uno piensa en el que estará pensando el otro"-Pareja extraña,Trama Imposible, Idea Ridicula, in/post BD, Enjoy!


Si ya saben, lo obvio, nada de lo que veréis a continuación es Mio, and blah, blah, blah….todo pertenece a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

_**To **__**think**____**about**____**you**_

_**1**_

_Es una locura y__ lo sabes_

Ella no es alta, no, es mas bien baja y con la cara en forma de corazón, los ojos son rojos-_pero no por eso pierde su atractivo_-y el pelo también, rizado, en bucles, saltarines.

Ella es así.

Y no es como si te hayas imprimado- _tu no quieres imprimarte_-.

No, para nada, solo te gusta, y te dejara de gustar cuando ella se valla-_o muera_- de tu vida.

Sabes que es como un cometa, el cometa Halley, la conociste ahora y si tienes suerte- _o si no la tienes, depende de donde lo mires_- la volverás a ver en muchos años mas, o quizás no la veas nunca jamás._-algo que seria bastante conveniente-_

Es medio sarcástica y se ríe a carcajadas_- nunca tiene una risita suave, no es como si se rieran mucho en este tiempo, pero cuando se ríe, se ríe a carcajadas_- siempre lleva el pelo suelto, siempre, jamás se lo amarra.

La piel es-_o al menos se ve, tu supones que es, todos los vampiros tienen la piel suave-_ tersa y perfecta, con un lunar bajo la barbilla y otro diminuto junto a la nariz

Y te gusta, te gusta como una chica le gusta a un chico, eso es, te gusta _nada más._

Sabes que es peligroso, estupido y temerario-_sobre todo por que sabes que la chica con la que te enrollas en el bosque podría fácilmente convertirte en su almuerzo_-

Pero ella tiene los labios rojos y suele sacarle la lengua a todo el mundo-_sobre todo a Ness- _y eso _te provoca_

Ella misma te hace pensar en ella

_**2**_

_Es una locura y lo sabes_

Por que el es menor que tu-_al menos en edad milenaria- _y podría ser tu hijo, o tu nieto o quizás, tu tataranieto.

Y es alto y alto de nuevo y alto otra vez-_anda, es enorme, ya de que vale darle a la redundancia._

Y vale, es apuesto, no es vampiro, pero joder que es lindo, tiene la piel morena y los dientes blancos, que se enseñan en su sonrisa de forma dulce, los labios gruesos y el pelo negro y medio largo.

Y te cuesta dejar de pensar en el, dejar de pensar en como tus manos viajan a su cuello y las de el a tu cintura.

Por no decir que no puedes dejar de pensar en otras cosas

Y te gusta, te gusta como a una chica le gusta un chico, eso es, te gusta, nada más.

Lo conociste en las peores condiciones y es imposible que te enamores de el, por que son especies distintas, son enemigos naturales, deberían odiarse y se odian, a su manera

Pero el te tienta y sabes que es peligroso, por que podrías perder el control y matarle de una forma rápida y dolorosa

Pero lo miras y sientes que es hermoso y que cuando habla, jamás mienten

Y eso te hace pensar en el

_**3**_

Y se miran, se miran con los ojos brillantes y nadie los mira a ustedes por que todos están preocupados de algo más _importante._

Y les sale del pecho, de la mente y Edward no lo escucha_-o hace como si no lo escuchara, jamás lo sabréis-_

Liam tiene a Shiobbam abrazada y ambos miran perdidamente por la ventana

Jacob tiene arropada con una manta-_y ninguno sabe porque le pone una manta si con los brazos ya la podría incinerar_- a Ness y la arrulla con cuidado, mientras ella le muestra alguna cosa con la mano en su mejilla.

Y ambos se levantan y parece que pisaran un campo de minas cuando caminan através de tanto vampiro y salen al aire fresco.

Y echan a correr, sin tocarse ni hablarse, corren hasta un punto indefinido en el que ambos paran y se miran.

Ella choca contra un árbol, que milagrosamente no se parte y el le estampa la boca con la suya, y es que el deseo le corre por las venas escociendo todo a su paso, las lenguas no bailan, luchan a ver quien hace que el otro se rinda y se tocan, como si el mundo se acabara hoy y ellos fueran los primeros en morir.

Y es así, casi siempre, ninguno sabe cuando empezó y no están seguros de querer terminarlo.

Y cuando no están es ese punto determinado

Uno piensa en el que estará pensando el otro

_**4**_

Todo tiene final, y para ellos es el final de algo maravilloso y escabroso al mismo tiempo.

No se miran, ni se hablan.

Maggie tiene a Nessie en las piernas quien le cuenta cosas y le muestra escenas

Seth conversa con Jacob animadamente acerca de cómo podría haberse desarrollado la pelea.

Y el sabe que ella se ira dentro de poco-_a ratos quiere que se valla ya, a ratos quiere que ese momento no llegue jamás-_

_Y antes de que se den cuenta_ Liam sonríe y le estira una mano a Maggie, quien besa a Ness y ella se levanta

Shiobbam también sonríe y abraza a Esme, una serie de abrazos comienza y ambos saben que es el momento.

Nadie los vio, nadie aparento mirar hacia otro lado, fue un roce de labios imperceptible y suave, casi un beso en la mejilla.

Ninguno sintió el escozor del deseo en las venas

Fue un último roce, casi para sellar el encuentro

Y se despidieron con la mano.

Algunas veces ella piensa en el, algunas veces el piensa en ella

No fue unos de esos amores que perduran en el tiempo

Años después ella vino de visita con su pareja y a el no le dolió, y ella estuvo feliz de verlo con su imprimada.

No fueron romeo & Julieta, ni Edward & Bella, tampoco Darcy & Lizzie.

Fueron, por un par de minutos, Seth & Maggie

.**....**

**Para la persona que hablaba mientras escribía, no es como si deseara que **_**esto- que aun no tiene nombre ni patria- **_**termine así**

**Pero te quería dedicar algo y aquí esta**

…

**Saliendo de las cursilerías, mi primer trabajo luego de un horrendo bloqueo, pareja extraña, trama imposible, idea ridícula pero anyway**

**The muses are back**

**=)**

**So**

**Se cuidan y nos vemos por ahí**

**:D**

**G.**

'_You make my heart do funny things' (L)_


End file.
